jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Crim's Game groups Turn 3
List of Groups active Turn 3 c-1 Golden Army c-3 DUX c-6 The Prisoner c-16 Krunks Guys c-18 Germany 1907 C-23 Orc women of Askene C-50 Elf Ducks of Golarion C+3 Crimson Skies C+4 Aristons Galadria C+30 Bio Borg 1. Golden Army* 2. DUX* 3. The Prisoner* 4. Krunk's guys* 5. Germany 1907 6. Orcish Women 7. Crimson Skies* 8. Aristons Teams* 9. Antz 10. Lizard men and Dinosaurs. 11. Goblins (Keegak) of galadria alt Everyone V Lizardmen. * 12: Princess Veja Sorthal(C-22, System), Fringewothy of Soombar* 13: Harald's group (C-13) 14: C-18, Inagua Island Bucaneers 15: Golarion Elf-Ducks (C-50) 16: Goofs (C-3) 17: Ice Orcs of the Far North (C-13) 18: Naga of C+4 Stellar Add 19: "The Company" From Space Radiers, they begin to explore the Fringe paths and try to discover a way to exploit this. Add 20: Fringeworthy Project for Junta-ville. 1-2, left 3-4, up 5-6, right -*- Golden Army uses up 1 turn of recruiting and retraining, have 5 left. -*- Dux Aiding People in Cenderella's world 18, 18 A DUX Special Forces group goes into the Tremaine House 18, 18 and sets up an HQ, begains scouting the world and the people, with the assistance of the Mice. Lucifer the Cat 7, 13 Lucifer is poisoned and dies badly, causing the Tremaine family to begin searching for what killed him. -*- The Prisoner Business as usual -*- Krunks Guys Rejected from an Alt London and unwilling to brave the cops again, the Boys try the other direction, striking to Zone 17 Find all Alt Doors locked they had to the Prime They find the doors to the strange forest and strange beach 11, 14, they see flying machines at a distance but hide from them. 15, 16, they're able to resupply by hunting and gathering and then return home with word of what they've seen. -*- Germany 9, 6 struggling with finding Fringeworthy, they widen out the search -*- Jarila's group Jarila's group returns to Pakistan (C-24 Alt10) shopping with the treasure they looted. 18, 9 they buy a wagon load of tools, weapons and supplies to take back home. Pakistani's following, 4, 6 lose them before they get to the gate. -*- Crimson Skies The group goes to c+02 Akir. They go to Santa Mira, and greet member of the company. Do they make contact? Yes: 11, 10. Company: 6, 13 Takes them into custody and discovers the gates. Team: one of the FW escapes and makes it home to tell the rest of the arrest. -*- Ariston's groups up training -*- Lizard Men and Dinosaurs 2,15 Reclamation of the Gate Zone continues -*- Keegak of Alt They re-establish their trading post on the Alt Platform. Scouting teams 7, 13 caught by Ariston, released on prmomise of friendly relations and sharing of information. Scouting team is abandoned. -*- Fringeworthy of Soombar: 4,4 The search for Fringweworthy is slow and so far, unrewarding. -*- Bucaneers of Inagua They head West to visit the C-19 Alt platform They come out in 2020 C -18 Alt (Junta-Ville) Do they make contact? 7, 13 The contact is difficult but eventually warms 19, 5, they buy things and head back, alerting this alt to the gate. -*- Golarion Elf Ducks: Business as Usual -*- Goofs 9, 15, they are starting to find some FW, and understand how few they are. -*- Ice Orcs: 13, 4 They find an FW, a crazy old Half-Orc woman who runs away She makes it to C-22 Yrth -*- Naga of C+4 Stellar 18, 14 They begin to search for FW and find some, their explorations get active next turn.Category:Crim's Game Category:Turns Category:Groups